Operation: Destroy All Bunnies!
by boop-oop-ee-doo
Summary: Anya, Xander, Tara, and Dawn are sucked into an alternate universe where the world is ruled by giant bunnies. Once there, they discover a prophecy naming Anya as the hero destined to rid the world of these evil creatures.
1. Prologue: The swirling vortex of doom

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy.

AN: This is my second Buffy story, and my first attempt at humor in this fandom. The reason I chose Anya, Xander, Tara and Dawn as my main characters is because I'm trying to go for an "unlikely heroes" thing. This story is set early season six, before Once more with feeling.

* * *

It was just another ordinary night in Sunnydale, or at least, as normal as a night in Sunnydale can ever really be. Dawn and Xander were watching TV, Anya was counting her money, Willow and Tara were flipping through spell books, Giles was cleaning his glasses, and Buffy had just returned from patrol when suddenly, a strange portal appeared in the kitchen.

"Nobody go near it!" Buffy cried. "Especially not you Dawn, it's Tuesday." The matter could have ended there, and the portal may have been quickly dealt with with a spell, if not for the tragic series of events that followed. Anya walked past the kitchen on her way to the bathroom when all her money (Why the hell she took it with her to the bathroom is beyond me) was sucked right out of her hand towards the portal.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! My moneeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy!" she cried, running forwards and diving at the swirling vortex of doom.

"Anya, leave it!" Xander yelled, managing to grab hold of his fiance's ankle before she disapeared completely. "Oh crap! Somebody help me!" he yelled, feeling himself being pulled further into the portal. Dawn, being closest, ignored her sister's orders for her to stay away from the portal, grabbing Xander's shirt. The portal now seemed to be sucking them in even faster. Anya and Xander were no longer visible, and Dawn looked like she was headed for the same fate, when Tara seized hold of her around the waist. Within seconds only Tara's feet were visible, so Buffy, Willow, and Giles surged forward, making one last ditch attempt at saving her and the others. If Buffy had made it, her slayer strength may have given them a chance, but she tripped causing herself, Willow, and Giles to fall like dominoes, watching the portal close before their eyes. At this moment, Spike burst into the house, a basket of kittens tucked under his arm.

"Slayer, you've gotta help me, some bloody demon thinks I owe him five hundred kittens and-" he paused, seeing the slayer, watcher, and wicca attempting to disentangle themselves. "What the bloody hell happened to you lot?" he looked around, noticing something was amiss. "Where's Tara? And the Lil'bit?"

"It appears that Tara, Dawn, Xander and Anya have been sucked through a portal to god knows where" Giles answered, cleaning his glasses.

"Oh" said Spike, setting down the basket, which Miss Kitty Fantastico proceeded to sniff. "Well that bloody sucks now doesn't it?"


	2. Why Anya's afraid of bunnies

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three Scoobies and Dawn flew out the other end of the portal, landing unceremoniously in the dirt. Tara, Xander, and Dawn stood and surveyed their forest-like surroundings, while Anya ran around retrieving her money, not really caring where the hell they were as long as she got it back. At least until she saw...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Anya screamed, her eyes widening in fear.

"Anya! What is it?" cried Xander as he ran to her, followed by Tara and Dawn. "What's wrong?"

"Oh Xander!" she wailed, "It's terrible, horrible! It's...

"It's poop" said Dawn, looking at where Anya was pointing.

"Bunny poop!" Anya cried, sobbing into Xander's shoulder. Tara crouched, inspecting the crap closer.

"I don't think so. It's a little big to be bunny poop Anya."

"Exactly." The former vengeance demon's eyes began darting around suspiciously. "Too big for regular bunnies. But not gigantic mutant bunnies." Xander burst out laughing.

"Ahn, there is no such thing as giant mutant bunnies."

"Yes there is, they could be anywhere! We have to get out of here!"

"Anya you're being stupid" said Xander, not hearing the the rumble of the earth, or noticing the huge, furry, floppy eared, twitchy nosed beast walking up behind him.

"Uh, Xander" said Dawn, trying to get his attention as she began to slowly step backwards.

"I've always humoured the whole bunny thing before, but I have to draw the line somewhere..."

"X-Xander.." Tara stuttered.

"I mean why I are you even scared of bunnies anyway?"

"BECAUSE OF THAT!" Anya screamed, pointing behind her fiance'. Xander turned slowly, to find an enormous, very angry looking bunny rabbit towering over him. He gulped.

"Okay, that's a good reason."

* * *

AN: Will they get away? Sorry if the chapters are a little short, but I'm just setting up. Next chappie as well as the escape, you'll see what the others are doing to get them back. And, Spike's kittens go missing. Where are they?


	3. All Hail Anya!

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy.

* * *

"WE'RE DOOMED AND WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Anya screamed as the four scoobies fled from the pursuing rabbit. "THE BUNNIES WILL KILL US ALL! LIFE AS WE KNOW IT IS OV.."

"Anya, stop screaming!" Xander yelled. "Save your energy for running away!" Anya stopped her ranting.

"Good point" she said, "I'll probably be able to run faster if I don't waste my energy on... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Anya!" cried Xander, Tara, and Dawn in unison as the former demon disappeared down a deep, dark looking hole.

"Don't worry Ahn! I'm coming!" Xander shouted, jumping down the hole after his fiance'. Dawn was about to follow when Tara grabbed her arm, looking concerned.

"Dawn, I don't think it's such a good idea to go jumping down a strange hole when we have no idea where it leads to."

"True" said Dawn, "But it's either that or death by giant bunny" The youngest scooby pointed behind them at the rapidly approaching floppy-eared beast.

"Down the hole it is" said Tara, taking Dawn's hand as they leapt into the hole after their friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Summer's house, the remaining scoobies were conducting research on how to bring our heroes home. Giles was reading a book about prophecies related to inter-dimensional travel, Willow was looking up spells about opening portals on her laptop, and Buffy was flipping through a book labeled "Swirling Vortexes Of Doom For Dummies". Spike was wandering around the house searching for something.

"Have you lot seen any kittens running around here?" he asked. "A few of mine have wandered off." Buffy and Giles both responded with a "no". Willow glanced at Miss Kitty Fantastico, who had lifted yet another small kitten out of Spike's basket and was carrying it upstairs, before shaking her head at the one time Big bad.

"Nope, no kittens around here Spike, no siree" said the witch, turning back to her research.

* * *

"Th-thanks for b-breaking our fall Xander" Tara stuttered as she and Dawn helped him to his feet.

"You're welcome" he groaned, rubbing his aching back before suddenly remembering why he had jumped down this hole in the first place. "Oh crap! Anya!" he called, as the three walked deeper into the dark tunnel they now found themselves in, "Anya, where are you?" Hearing the distinct sound of human voices, Xander, Dawn, and Tara ran further into the tunnel, skidding to a stop after a rounding a corner and seeing Anya standing open-mouthed before a primitively built village, with it's equally primitive-looking people bowing in front of her.

"Oh glorious day! The ancient prohecy has been fulfilled!" cried the apparent chief of the village as he saw the three scoobies approaching. "All hail the great hero Anya and her team of bunny-fighting warriors!"

* * *

AN: Please review! I won't know if this is any good if you don't!


	4. Kittens and Prophecies

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy.

* * *

Dawn and Tara tried desperately to stifle a fit of giggles, while Anya backed away, entering panic mode.

"Oh no, nuh-uh, no way" she said worriedly as she ducked behind her fiance'. "I am not fighting any bunnies. Tell them, Xander. Tell them I can't fight the bunnies." Xander looked into Anya's widened eyes, seeing how frightened she was, before turning back to the village people.

"Look guys, I think you might have the wrong girl here."

"But her name is Anya, is it not?" said the Chief.

"Well, yes, but.."

"M-maybe it's another Anya" Tara cut in. "It's n-not that uncommon a name."

"Full name Anya Christina Emmanuella Jenkins?" The chief asked.

"I'm sure that's not that rare either!" Anya argued, peeking over Xander's shoulder. "I might have picked that as my human name because it was uniquely me, but I'm sure there's another Anya Chrstina Emmanuella Jenkins out there somewhere. It's not even my real human name anyway. My real name is Aud. And my demon name was Anyanka. See! I was a demon. Did some very bad things. Tortured and killed thousands of people. And, I'm afraid of bunnies. Does that sound like a great bunny-fighting hero to you? I don't think so." The Chief sighed.

"I understand how difficult this must be for you Anya, being so new to this world. But we have proof that you are the one to whom the prophecy refers. Come, I will show you." The chief turned and began to walk away, and Xander, with Anya still cowering behind him, looked to Tara, both of them wary of the situation. Dawn, however, was eager to follow.

"Come on, guys!" she smiled, sprinting after the Chief and the small group of villagers who were following him. "It can't hurt to just check it out."

"Guess not" Xander shrugged. He placed a protective arm around Anya's shoulders. "Come on Ahn, let's get this thing sorted out."

* * *

"Where the hell are those bloody kittens?!"

"Yeah, Spike's here" said Buffy into the phone. "But he's not really helping that much. So, you'll call if you find anything? That'll be great, thanks Angel. Bye."

"Well?" asked Giles, looking up from his book after Buffy had hung up.

"Cordelia had some weird dream about Xander going Rambo on a group of giant bunnies a few days ago, but I don't think that means anything. Angel said he'd ask Lorne about it."

"Don't any of you care that there's a bunch of bloody infant cat's running wild somewhere in your house?"

"No, Spike. When my sister and three of our friends get sucked through a portal to god knows where, I think we've got more impportant things to worry about than a couple of kittens running around."

"It's more than a couple, Slayer, it's-"

"Have you checked the basement Spike?" Willow asked suddenly. "We find Miss Kitty asleep down there sometimes."

"Well no, as a matter of fact I haven't" said Spike, heading for the basement. "Thanks, Willow." The second the vamp was gone, Willow bolted into the kitchen, pouring milk into a saucer too big for just one cat, and filling a bowl also too big for only one animal with cat food. She picked them up and ran up the stairs, unnoticed by Giles and Buffy who had both returned to their books. She entered the bedroom she shared with Tara and looked under the bed, finding the faces of Miss Kitty Fantastico and about twenty small kittens gazing up at her.

"You little guys are really lucky Spike isn't allowed in here, you know that?" Willow sighed, scratching Miss Kitty behind the ears as she set down the bowl and saucer.


	5. Lord Flopsy

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy.

* * *

"Whoa!" Dawn exclaimed as the Village chief led the gang into a temple. Before them stood a huge golden statue of Anya in a heroic pose, holding a sword in the air. It was surrounded by smaller statues of Dawn, Tara, and Xander.

"Ahn, Honey, I think it might be time to face the facts" said Xander to his fiance'. "That statue is definitely you."

"Are you kidding?!" Anya exclaimed. "It's nothing like me! Do I look huge and golden to you?"

"God, give it up Anya!" Dawn laughed. "Face it, you've got some giant bunnies to lead us into battle against!"

"NO!" Anya yelled startling a small group of villagers who were polishing the statues. "No, no, no! I'm sorry if the bunnies have taken over your world, but it's not my problem. You'll just have to get rid of them yourself, hire an exterminator or something!" With that, the former demon turned and ran.

"Anya!" Xander called, chasing after her. "Anya, come back!"

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere in Bunnyland, a young scout rabbit was bringing news of the Scoobie's arrival to the bunny leader.

"Lord Flopsy, sir, we have recieved word that the prophecy foretelling the arrival of a great hero and her warriors who are said to cause our downfall has been fulfilled." Lord Flopsy turned to face the younger rabbit. Flopsy was larger and stronger than most of the other bunnies, and wore a crown on his head.

"And what is the name of this hero?"

"I believe they call her Anya, sir."

"I see. This Anya must be dealt with. We will lure here, and dispose of her quickly. But how?.."

"I think I have a solution to that sir" said the messenger. "One of Anya's warriors is also her mate, a human male they call Xander. If we could apprehend him.."

"Of course! The hero would follow to rescue him. Send word to the soldiers, tell them to bring me Xander."

"Yes sir" said the scout, hopping off to deliver the news.

* * *

Later, Xander, Tara, and Dawn had had no luck finding Anya.

"Damn prophecy, why'd it have to pick her!" Xander yelled.

"Maybe it's some sort of test, to help her get over her fear" said Tara. At that moment, two huge bunnies came crashing through the roof of the underground village, bringing chaos in their wake.

"Run!" Xander yelled, but it was too late. Within seconds, one of the bunnies had picked him up in it's mouth, and proceeded to hop away. "HELP!" he screamed, while Tara and Dawn looked on helplessly.

"Come on, Dawnie, we have to find Anya" said Tara. "This might finally force her to take some action."

* * *

AN: Please review!


	6. A Trap Is Set

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy.

* * *

"Anya!" Tara called, as she and Dawn searched the now half-destroyed village. "Anya, come on, please come out from where ever you're hiding, it's important!"

"I am not fighting the bunnies!" came Anya's voice. They found the former demon crouching behind what appeared to be this village's type of dumpster.

"We're not saying you have to do anything, Anya" Tara sighed. "But you have to know, Xander's in trouble."

"Trouble?" said Anya, eyes widening as she began to panic. "What kind of trouble?"

"The bunnies took him" said Dawn. "Destroyed half the village too."

"They took him?!" cried Anya, crawling out from beside the dumpster. "But why? Why would they take Xander?"

"Don't know" Tara shrugged. At that moment, a villager cautiously approached them.

"The bunnies left this for the hero" he said, holding out a note.

"I AM NOT A HERO!" Anya screamed, startling the villager. Tara apologised to him, taking the note.

"What does it say?" asked Dawn, peering over the wicca's shoulder.

"_Great hero Anya,_"Tara read, "_If you ever want to see your mate alive again, you and your remaining warriors will be waiting by the foot of Carrot Mountain at sunset on Friday. Signed, his Supreme Fluffiness, Lord Flopsy._"

"What day is it here?" Dawn asked the villager.

"Wednesday" he replied.

"Good, at least we've got a bit of time up our sleeve" said Tara, handing the note to Anya.

"The ball's in your court, Anya" said Dawn. "What are we going to do?" Anya looked at the note, crumpling it up as she felt the anger rising within her. The bunnies could scare her out of her wits, chase her down a hole, and destroy half a village. But they could _not _take her Xander away. No-one could take her Xander and get away with it. She was going to get him back, bunnies or no bunnies. Anya turned to Tara and Dawn, a look of fresh determination crossing her face.

"We're gonna murder the fluffy bastards."

* * *

Meanwhile, Xander had found himself thrown into a cage that strongly resembled a giant rabbit hutch.

"There has to be some way out of this thing" he said to himself, examining every square inch of the cage as he searched for some means of escape. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and a huge, crowned, rabbit approached. It surveyed Xander with dark eyes, before bursting into fits of laughter.

"You?" it scoffed. "You are the hero's chosen mate? If she and the other warriors are anything like you, Anya will be easier to destroy than I anticipated!"

"Hey!" Xander yelled. "Don't talk about them like that, you don't know anything about Anya, or Tara, or Dawn." The bunny laughed.

"I know enough to know that humans stupidly form emotional attachments to their mates. Attachments that could be used to, say, lure a hero and her warriors into a trap." The bunny hopped away, laughing evilly, as Xander's eyes widened in horror. He immediately returned his attention to locating an escape route.

"I have to get out of here and warn them!"

* * *

AN: Please review!


	7. Anya Takes Charge

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy.

* * *

"These are disgusting, foul, vile creatures" said Anya, marching back and forth in front of Tara and Dawn in the way a military General would pace before their troops. "Never before in our years battling the forces of darkness have we faced anything as evil, as terrible, as horrifying, as the power of the bunnies." Dawn let out a small giggle, and Anya spun around to face the teen, eyes flashing with anger.

"You think this is funny?! Fluffy, floppy-eared, twitchy-nosed beasts have kidnapped Xander, and you're laughing?!"

"Sorry" said Dawn.

"You better be sorry!" Anya yelled. "I don't think you understand the magnitude of what we are up against here! There is no way I would even dream of going into battle against the bunnies if Xander's life didn't depend on it!"

"Okay Anya, calm down, and go easy on her" said Tara. "I know you're worried about Xander, and I know the bunnies scare you. But you have to understand, Dawnie was raised- or at least implanted with memories- to think of bunnies as sweet, cute creatures."

"And what do you think of bunnies?"

"Well, my Dad and brother used to hunt them, so I always tried not to think of them as cute and fluffy. Still, that doesn't make it any easier to accept bunnies as evil overlords" Anya was about to reply to this when a villager, the same one that had delivered Lord Flopsy's note earlier that day, arrived.

"I have your map, Miss Jenkins" he said, handing Anya a map, which the former demon unfolded and began inspecting, while Tara and Dawn stood up and peered over her shoulders. "I consulted one of our scouts on the quickest route to Carrot Mountain. You will have to journey through Whiskery Woods, over the Sea of Pellets, and across the Field of Lettuce. You will have to leave at first light tomorrow morning to make it in time."

"We better spend the rest of today preparing then" said Tara.

* * *

"I still can't find those bloody kittens, damn it!" Spike growled, emerging from the Summer's basement after searching it from top to bottom.

"What a shame. Oh well, guess it's about time to give up looking now huh?" Willow asked, smiling hopefully.

"No way!" Spike yelled, not noticing as the redhead's face fell. "I need those kittens to pay off my debts!" At this moment, Buffy looked up.

"Pay off your debts? You never pay off your debts" the slayer laughed. "You usually just get them dropped by making me threaten whoever it is you owe."

"But when I do that nobody wants to play, so I figured I'd lay off the Slayer threats for a bit."

"And yet you turned up asking me for help as soon as you got yourself into trouble"

"I just needed some place to hide!" While the two blondes were distracted by their arguing, Willow scooped up the small grey kitten that had somehow managed to sneak downstairs and hide under the kitchen table, and quietly crept back upstairs. She froze when Giles spotted her halfway, but relaxed when the Watcher winked and waved her on, a small smile spreading across his face as he returned to his book.


	8. Xander's Great Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xander had managed to locate a small gap in the wire mesh of his cage, and after spending the last few hours widening it, he was now attempting to reach through and open the latch of the cage, which unfortunately lay just beyond his reach. Hearing the now familiar sound of bunny feet approaching, Xander quickly retracted his arm. The bunny opened the cage door just a crack, and nudged a small metal bowl towards the human before re-locking the cage and hopping away. Xander smiled as he looked at the contents of the bowl. A carrot. Now he had a plan.

* * *

"Okay, do we have everything?" Anya asked for the hundredth time, beginning to panic about the impending journey.

"Yes" said Tara and Dawn in unison. Both of them were beginning to curse the idiot that had prophesised this whole mess.

"Food?" Anya asked.

"Check" replied Tara, holding up the supplies.

"Water?"

"Check" said Dawn, raising the bottles.

"Weapons?"

"Check, check, and check" said Tara, pointing to each of the weapons the village chief had given them. Anya had been given a sword, Dawn a bow and arrows, and Tara a staff that she could use to channel her magic.

"Okay then" said Anya, relaxing just a little. "Let's pack this stuff up and then go get some sleep, we're leaving at sunrise."

* * *

"Yes!" Xander yelled triumphantly. Using the carrot for extra reach, Xander had managed to flip the latch and open the cage door. "I did it! Who's the man? Woo!" He raised a hand for a hi-five. Flushing with embarassment when he remembered nobody else was there, Xander lowered his hand and studied his surroundings, beginning to wonder what he was going to do next.

* * *

Back at the Summer's house, Buffy and Spike's still continuing argument was interrupted when the phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hi Angel" Buffy answered, shooting Spike a glare as he growled at the name. "Have you found anything?" The slayer fell silent as she listened to Angel's explanation. "You've got to be kidding me. Are you sure... oh, he's checked it three times. So, Cordy's dream was really a vision? Okay, thanks Angel. Yeah, I'll call if we need anymore help. I know, you're door is always open. Bye." Buffy hung up, finding the faces of Willow, Giles, and even Spike gazing at her expectantly. She sighed.

"Wesley found a prophecy saying that the great hero Anya and her "warriors" are supposed to save some other dimension from the rule of some evil giant bunnies"

* * *

AN: Please review!


	9. Xanbo: First Bunny

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy.

* * *

"Okay people, up, up, up, everybody up!" Yelled Anya, beating a spoon against a pot as she walked past the tent Tara and Dawn had slept in. "I've got a fiance' to rescue and I can't do it by myself."

"Buffy, I don't wanna go to school today.." mumbled Dawn's voice.

"Come on, Dawnie" said Tara sleepily. "Xander needs us." Dawn grunted, but apparently got up, as she and Tara emerged from the tent a few minutes later. Dawn gaped at Anya, who seemed fresh as a daisy.

"Seriously, Anya, how do you look that good this early in the morning, and after sleeping in a tent?"

"I didn't sleep in a tent" said Anya. "The Chief offered me a bed in the part of his house that wasn't crushed by bunnies."

"That is so unfair!" Dawn yelled.

"Why? I am the hero, after all"

"Oh, come on! Yesterday you didn't want to be the hero. You hated it!"

"Well, that was before I knew all the perks" said Anya. Dawn opened her mouth to say something else, but Tara stopped her, taking her usual role as the calm voice of reason even though she too was annoyed with Anya.

"Easy there guys, this is no time to be fighting" she said, handing each of them a bag of supplies, as well as their weapon. Tara then helped Anya attach the scabbard for her sword, and Dawn's quiver of arrows. "If we have any hope of saving Xander, we have to stick together, okay?"

"Okay" Dawn sighed. Anya stared stubbornly at her shoes.

"Anya" said Tara, hands on her hips.

"Okay" Anya grumbled.

"Good" said Tara. "Now let's go save Xander."

* * *

Meanwhile, Xander was creeping quietly through the tunnels, being careful to not let any bunnies see him. He had to find a way to make it out of this place and go warn Anya and the others, before it was too late. But, unfortunately, he was beginning to lose hope. Xander had been wandering these tunnels all night, and was still no closer to getting out. Oh well, at least they'd all die together. Killed by giant bunnies. Even after all he'd seen and experienced in this world, that was still a tough concept for Xander to get his head around. Suddenly, he heard one of the creatures in question approaching. Panicking, he looked around frantically for somewhere to hide. Spotting a door labeled "Human Weapons", he quickly dove through it.

"Whoa" said Xander as he gazed in awe at the sight before him. The room was full of guns, harpoons, spears, and grenades. He smiled, this stuff could come in handy. He grabbed a few grenades and hooked them into his belt, then chose two small machine guns, loading them and stuffing his pockets with extra ammo. Xander then looked out the door, and the bunny that had been approaching spotted him, but before it could call for help Xander fired a volley of bullets at the floppy eared beast and it fell to the ground, dead. Xander smiled again. Yes, this stuff would come in handy, very handy indeed.

* * *

AN: Please review!


End file.
